


You Watch It Fall

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also, but I'm generally shit as summaries anyway, but it's not exactly graphic, so please forgive my trespasses, sooooooo, there is violence, this is honestly not the best summary, title from Light It Up by OneRepublic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Roman’s been around for a very long time. He’s seen and done a lot of stuff. Some of it can get pretty old.





	You Watch It Fall

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IGNORE MY SHITTY SUMMARY, I SWEAR THE WRITING IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY MAKES IT SOUND

Roman sat on the hill. The vantage afforded him a view of the entire kingdom, and all the chaos taking place therein. Smoke rose on the horizon, blotting out the sinking sun. Not that it really mattered. The fires eating the houses lit up the landscape for all to see.

Roman could hear the rioting; could hear the screaming and fighting and the dying. He could feel the fear on the wind. This ground would be watered in blood, and it would be dead for decades to come. The soil wouldn’t be able to bear life, the water would be poisonous to whoever drank it, the air would bog down anyone who tried to breathe it. The area would be a living, tangible curse. Roman wouldn’t be surprised if this was the site of many natural disasters to come. Such things were usually caused by the land trying to rid itself of some stain.

Roman remembered the first empire he’d watched fall - not just watched, actually. He’d caused it. Things had been so different then. Magic was not so advanced, weapons not so dangerous, magical folk not so hated. It had been a great clashing, leaving dozens dead and more injured. It was the most deadly battle many had heard tell of at the time.

Gods, he wished that still held true. Now, hundreds or thousands had to be killed for it the battle to be considered bad. As though any amount of death is a good amount of death.

Roman had reveled in that first battle, enjoying the feeling of his staff swinging after his sword had shattered. He hadn’t killed anyone then, but he’d injured a fair number. He’d even taken pride in it, like it was some kind of  _ accomplishment _ .

He’d been a child then. He’d been naïve. A pretty prince who had never known suffering or strife nearly as much as he’d thought he had. He’d also never known true loss, or grief.

Roman wished he’d never known that. Roman wished, of all things, that he could still believe a destroyed plaything or ruined shirt was loss. He wished he could still believe nothing could be worse than that.

Roman hadn’t caused the fall of the second kingdom, he’d just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. A rock started it, of all things. A rock thrown by a were-creature. She looked as though she might have been turning into a bird, but someone had brought down their sword. Roman would never know who that woman was or what she was doing. She had kick-started a revolution that destroyed an empire, though, and that was quite the accomplishment to carry with you into your next life.

The third and fourth were much like the second. The fifth was so much worse. The fifth had weapons that could propel projectiles and magic that could wipe out scores and training on both sides that was rivaled by none. The fifth had almost killed Roman, who was swept up in the middle of it. He had a hand in causing that one, though, so he supposed it was fair.

He lost count after seeing twenty empires collapse in on themselves like the malnourished children they often held.

And this was just another revolution, another lost cause, another kingdom that thought itself above the people and another people that demanded what they deserved. It was brutal, as was the nature of change forced so quickly. Roman already had no idea how many had died, though now these massacres could be dragged out for days or weeks or months or years if they so desired. The deaths could number in the thousands.

It was a waste. An affront to the Goddex who had given them all life. It was sacrilege. Roman had bathed in the glory of enough battles for anyone, and now he was so tired of this senseless, tasteless horror. Would anyone ever learn? Would anyone ever guess there could be some other way? This got them nowhere. Anything would be better than this.

“Princey?” A hand landed on Roman’s shoulder. “Are you ready to go?” Roman tilted his head back to meet Virgil’s burning purple eyes, glowing in the dimming light.

“Of course, my love.” Roman stood up, casting another glance toward the city. The fires blazed strong on the thatched roofs. After millennia spent killing, he hated the sights and smells of war. They drew him like a moth to flame, and they reminded him of home. He had spent so long making these same mistakes over and over again, so long justifying every little thing he did until there were no words left, and he was so tired of it.

But now he had Virgil, his love. Virgil had been by his side for two centuries, and would be for the next eight. Virgil, who had never been involved with such suffering. Virgil, who had been smart enough to know that the fighting was useless even before he’d been immortal. Virgil, who loved Roman and knew everything about him and had yet to turun away.

So many creatures turned to fighting when things didn’t go their way. So many could never seen any other option. Roman was lucky. Roman had found Virgil, and with Virgil, Roman had found love. It was an infinitely better solution.

Roman smiled at him and took his hand.

“I love you, Virgil.”

“I love you too, Princey.” He pressed a short kiss into Roman’s lips. “Let’s go.”

Yes, love was much better.


End file.
